The Daughter
Full Name: Isabella Andrea, Hanos Parents:George Hanos, Amelia Hanos Location: Unknown Last Seen: September 12, 1985, 14 years old, Garden City National Forest Possible Explanation: Ran into the woods when her mother was not listening On September 2, 1975 Isabella Hanos was born in Madrid, Spain and was diagnosed with a brain tumor that same day. Her few years of childhood was located in a small apartment with her sleeping on the couch She would rarely get food and would only eat leftovers or small helpings. It was shown she did not like her younger life and wanted to leave her parents for better. On June 22, 1977 Isabella was thrown out on the balcony and forced to sleep overnight with no pillow or blankets only a messy mattress and a box as her bed. That night she called child protective services on her parents wireless phone calling them on the balcony so her parents would not hear. On June 22,1977 at 1:26 am her parents were arrested for child abuse. She was put into a foster family who was strict but was sweet and kind. Her new mother was Kenna, Margrat. She had chores to do and had to buy the things she wanted but, apart from that she had a good life. She was 4 years old when she went to a pharmacy. She was going there to get pills for her mother and to later go to the doctor because she had the flu. Her and her foster mother went to the doctors office and she was checked in. At 2:01 pm her mother suddenly used some of her pills and had a major heart attack. To pharmacist had given her poison and acid disguised as her medication. She died in the doctors office immediately at 69 years old. Soon after this occurred Isabella went through some severe depression. She missed her foster mother and was scared that her new parents would abuse her. She had thought right. She was pinned with a drunk college man and a 21 year old stripper. They had no idea how to take care of a daughter and had her sleep in a small bedroom with a tv and a bed. There were a few other fixtures for her luggage but, she was forced to do everything. If she did not proceed she would go through more labor while the two drunk and danced in the dining room. She was also abused by the dad if she fought back. On March 27, 1980 she was hit by her dad with a beer bottle knocking her out. When she woke up she was on the sidewalk thrown out by her dad. All of a sudden her dad yelled at his girlfriend she was leaving and left with a plastic bag and beer bottle. Her mother let her back in and had her sleep in her room with dinner. But, she had different plans for what to do. Her dad had slept under a street lamp that night with a broken beer bottle. She snapped while looking at her father clearly having a better time than her. When her mother went to sleep she grabbed a pair of scissors and a glass cup and left through her bedroom window. She knocked her father completely out cold with the cup smashing it on his forehead and stabbed him in the neck with his scissors. In the next morning she through her dad in the neighbors trash making a lot of noise. Her mom found her near the trash can and asked what she what the hell she was doing. She was able to get out with a lie that she was relaxing after a walk and asked if she could go on a walk in the Garden City National Forest in Kansas. Her mother obliged and they went in clothing to protect themselves from the cold. They relaxed under some trees on a bench and then went on a trail. On September 12, 1985 she suddenly went missing when her mother looked behind her to see she was gone. They were in a mitch match of locations and most likely wondered off. But, she was nowhere in any of the other locations on the trail. During her many years missing she had the police department of Wichita after her but, she was never found again. She was found in many links to her mothers death later in life. She was stabbed in her heart and stomach leaving fingerprints, blood marks and a butcher knife at the scene. She was found to have been reported running through the woods near her home and Garden City National Forest. Next time you look for her be careful. You could be stabbed as well. Isabella Hanos- The missing girl was named Isabella Hanos and she has never been found. A person found not to far away had tributes of fingerprints from Isabella. Footsteps are sometimes heard where she was last seen… Her last sighting was at the Garden City National Forest with a backpack, black hoodie and jeans. ---- Written by: Uropiaaa Category:Crappypasta Category:OCs Category:MARY SUE ALERT Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY!